


hât minne an sælden teil

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Arthur, Erotic Poetry, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Poetry, Kinky, Language Kink, M/M, Middle High German, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men, where do all my kinky fics come from all of a sudden seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: diu helfe mir, daz ich dich noch mit vröiden müeze vinden.[translation: If love has a part in bliss / it should help me so I can find you once more with happiness]Sequel toZwei herze und ein lîp hân wirMerlin and Arthur are finally together and Arthur discovers that Merlin speaking German actually turns him on
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	hât minne an sælden teil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divine529](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/gifts), [Excaliburstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/gifts), [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts), [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zwei herze und ein lîp hân wir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148748) by [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight). 



> I blame the people on discord for this, especially divine529, excaliburstark, FervidAsAFlame, and Merlioske xD
> 
> also I once again wrote this between 2 and 5am, i am awfully tired and this is not betaed. Hope you still enjoy it :D
> 
> The poems quoted here are two different ones, both by Wolfram von Eschenbach. The first one is _Den morgenblick_ and only the first mhg quote is from this poem. The second one, _Ez ist nu tac_ , is what I used for the other quotes. Feel free to ask me about them if you want to know more, I love nothing more than ranting about Middle High German Literature! :D

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

With a loud sigh Arthur fell back onto his bed, Merlin on his lap, Merlin’s hands on his chest. He closed his eyes. “Tell me again… what was the magic language you used?”

Merlin shook his head and smiled fondly at Arthur. “It’s not magic. It’s German.”

“Whatever. That poem you recited earlier. How did it go again?”

“ _Den morgenblic bî wahtæres sange erkôs / ein vrouwe, dâ si tougen / an ir werden vriundes arm lac…_ “[1]

Merlin’s voice trailed off. He looked down on Arthur who had still closed his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and while one of his hands was holding onto Merlin’s the other one was fumbling with the laces of his trousers. And Merlin could definitely feel his boyfriend growing hard.

“This is turning you on.” It was a statement, not a question. “You actually think it’s hot when I’m speaking German?”

“Have you ever heard yourself speak? Just your voice on its own is already sexy enough. But when you speak that magic – ”

“German.”

“It’s just extremely… hot.” Arthur blushed. “Can you do it again?”

“Mh… if you want me to…” Merlin’s fingers started playing with the laces of Arthur’s shirt now, opening them slowly and caressing the smooth skin beneath. “But first I think we should get rid of these clothes.”

Arthur agreed and soon they were back on the bed, both naked and Merlin kneeling above Arthur between his spread legs. Arthur’s cock stood proud and erect, the tip already weeping with precome when Merlin gently took him in hand and started to rub him.

“Yeah, just like that… god, take me, Merlin, please… want you…”

Merlin grinned at him. “Do you have something like oil?”

“In the drawer of the nightstand.”

“Found it.” As quickly as he could Merlin retrieved the oil and poured a small amount of it into his hand. With his now slicked fingers he returned to Arthur’s cock. This time though his other hand started rubbing small circles around Arthur’s tight hole. “I’m gonna make this so good for you, promise. Just let me know if you’re comfortable.”

Arthur nodded. “I am. Please, Merlin, just take me already…”

“Oh, don’t be impatient now. Or you’ll miss the best part.” With a wink Merlin let go of Arthur’s cock. He leaned forward, and while his first finger slowly slipped into Arthur he whispered: “ _An sîne brust dructe er sie / und sprach: ‚jôn erkande ich nie / kein trûric scheiden alsô snel, / und ist diu naht von hinnen alze balde. / wer hât sî sô kurz gemezze?_ ‘“[2]

Arthur moaned. “I have no idea what that even means, but fuck, keep talking, please!”

With a soft laugh Merlin pushed another finger inside. Slowly he started to scissor Arthur open, a pleased smile spreading across his face when his boyfriend started to meet the thrusts of his fingers with shallow movements of his hips.

“ _der tac wil niht erwenden. / hât minne an sælden teil, / diu helfe mir, daz ich dich noch mit vröiden müeze vinden_.“[3] He paused, his fingers searching for the tender spot deep inside Arthur’s body. A sharp intake of breath from his boyfriend told him that he had found it and he grinned before pressing a kiss to Arthur’s chest. “You like that?”

“You bet. God, please, don’t stop, Merlin, just take me already…”

“Patience, love. I don’t want to hurt you.” He continued to open Arthur up slowly and carefully, spreading his fingers a little wider with every few thrusts until he was certain that he wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend. “You still all right?”

“More than all right.” Arthur gave him the sweetest smile and something in Merlin’s chest suddenly felt all tight and hot and so full of love for Arthur.

“God, I love you,” he whispered. Then he poured oil over his own rock-hard cock and slowly started pushing into Arthur while his boyfriend told him: “I love you too, Merlin. So much.”

When he had finally bottomed out Merlin leaned over Arthur and started kissing his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, tried to show Arthur how much he meant to him while his boyfriend got used to the stretch of his muscles around Merlin’s cock. Slowly Arthur relaxed under him.

“ _Si beide luste, daz er kuste sî genuoc. gevluochet wart dem tage. / urloup er nam, daz dâ wol zam, nu merket wie: dâ ergie ein schimpf bî klage._ “[4] When Arthur then nodded in approval it was the sign for Merlin to finally start moving, and while he was slowly rolling his hips he continued: “ _Si hâten beide sich bewegen, / ez enwart so nâhen nie gelegen, / des noch diu minne hât den prîs. / ob der sunnen drî mit blicke wæren, / sine möchten zwischen sî geliuhten._ “[5]

He slowly picked up speed, and soon he was too much out of breath to continue with his poem. Arthur didn’t complain though, he was too close to his own orgasm by now. When Merlin eventually grabbed Arthur’s cock once more it took him no more than a few strokes to send him over the edge, back arching and spurts of cum staining his and Merlin’s bodies.

The tightness of the contracting muscles around his own cock was enough for Merlin to come, too. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Arthur, sated but tired.

“By the way, now I’m sure this language is magic.” Arthur was still breathing heavily when he pulled Merlin into his arms. “You have definitely enchanted me.”

“Oh have I?” Merlin smiled happily. “Maybe I didn’t even need a language for this.”

“Maybe.” Arthur closed his eyes. “You have to teach me what all of this means,” he mumbled sleepily into Merlin’s hair.

“If you insist.” Merlin yawned. “But I hope this can wait until tomorrow.”

“Of course it can.” Arthur lovingly kissed Merlin’s head.

Very soon they both were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] In the first morning light a woman heard the watchman’s call while she was still laying secretly in the arms of her noble lover.
> 
> [2] He pressed her to his chest and said: 'Indeed I never found a sad parting that quickly, and the night will be gone only too soon.' Who has measured it so shortly?
> 
> [3] The day won’t retreat. If love has a part in bliss / it should help me so I can find you once more with happiness.
> 
> [4] They both longed for him to kiss her enough. The day was cursed. He took his leave as it was appropriate, now listen how: there were curses along with lament.
> 
> [5] They both were moving together, never had anyone laid together so closely, for this love still gets credit. Even if three suns were staring they could not possibly shine between them.
> 
> the translations are my own, as usual. Feel free to ask me about them or point out any mistakes that you spot :D
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
